youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Friday the 13th (2009) in Shadow Style
Friday the 13th is a 2009 American slasher film directed by Marcus Nispel and written by Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. It's a reboot of the Friday the 13th film series which began in 1980 and the twelfth installment in the franchise. Nispel also directed the 2003 remake of Tobe Hooper's The Texas Chain Saw Massacre (1974) while Shannon and Swift wrote the screenplay for the 2003 crossover Freddy vs Jason in Sonic Style. Friday the 13th follows Clay Miller (Tails) as he searches for his missing sister, Whitney (Maria) who while camping in the woods at Crystal Lake is taken by Jason Voorhees (Shadow). Plot On June 13, 1980, a young boy name Jason Voorhees witnesses his mother (Queen Aleena) being beheaded by a camp counselor (Blaze) who was trying to escape Mrs. Voorhees's murder spree around Camp Crystal Lake. Approximately 30 years later, a group of vacationing friends name Wade (Mushu), Richie (Knuckles), Mike (Silver), Whitney Miller (Maria) and Amanda (Rouge) arrive at Crystal Lake on a camping trip to find some marijuana that was planted in the woods. As Mike and Whitney explore the abandoned Crystal Lake camp, an adult Jason (Shadow), with a cloth wrapped around his face to conceal it, begins to kill the rest of the group one by one. Jason also kills Mike, but decides to spare Whitney and abducts her because she resembles his mother at a young age. Six weeks later, Trent Sutton (Scourge) along with his girlfriend Jenna (Cosmo) and their friends Chelsea (Elise), Bree (Fiona), Chewie (Espio), Nolan (Vector) and Lawrence (Danny) arrive at Trent's summer cabin on the shore of Crystal Lake. The group is unaware of the events that occurred a few weeks prior. Clay Miller (Tails) arrives in town to search Crystal Lake for Whitney, his sister. During a confrontation, a farmhand rips Jason's cloth mask so he replaces it with an early model goalie mask. Clay eventually makes his way to Trent's cabin where Jenna agrees to help him look for his sister on the other side of the lake. As Clay and Jenna search for clues, Jason kills Chelsea and Nolan who are wakeboarding on the lake. Clay and Jenna reach the old Crystal Lake campgrounds where they witness Jason hauling a dead body into one of the abandoned camp houses. The pair run back to warn the others about Jason who soon arrives and cuts the power to the cabin. After killing Chewie and Lawrence, Jason sneaks inside the cabin and kills Bree. Trent, Clay and Jenna escape the house, but Trent is killed when he reaches the main road. Then, Jason chases Clay and Jenna back to the campgrounds where Clay discovers Jason's lair and finds his sister chained to the wall. Clay frees Whitney and all three attempt to escape as Jason arrives. The trio find an exit, but Jenna is killed before she can get out. Jason comes after Clay and Whitney, but Whitney used Jason's love and memory of his mother to distract him long enough to stab him in the chest with his own machete. Afterward, Clay dumps Jason's lifeless body into the lake. Before he and Whitney can leave, Jason bursts through the wooden dock and grabs Whitney. Cast Shadow the Hedgehog 6.jpg|Shadow as Jason Voorhees|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Queen Aleena.jpg|Queen Aleena as Pamela Voorhees, Jason's mother|link=Queen Aleena Blaze the Cat 3.jpg|Blaze as a camp counselor in 1980|link=Blaze the Cat Mushu 4.jpg|Mushu as Wade|link=Mushu Knuckles the Echidna 5.jpg|Knuckles as Richie|link=Knuckles the Echidna Silver the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Silver as Mike, Whitney's boyfriend|link=Silver the Hedgehog Maria the Hedgehog 7.jpg|Maria as Whitney Miller, Mike's girlfriend, Clay's sister and Jason's love interest|link=Maria the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat 9.jpg|Rouge as Amanda, Richie's girlfriend|link=Rouge the Bat Scourge the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Scourge as Trent|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Cosmo the Seedrian 3.jpg|Cosmo as Jenna, Trent's girlfriend and Clay's love interest|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Elise the Hedgehog.jpg|Elise as Chelsea|link=Elise the Hedgehog Fiona Fox.jpg|Fiona as Bree|link=Fiona the Fox Espio was eating a cake.jpg|Espio as Chewie|link=Espio the Chameleon Vector the Crocodile 2.jpg|Vector as Nolan|link=Vector the Crocodile Danny 3.jpg|Danny as Lawrence|link=Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Tails 2.jpg|Tails as Clay Miller, Whitney's brother|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Thrax 2.jpg|Thrax as Donnie|link=Thrax Category:Horror Movies Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Shadow Style Movies